


Building and Connecting

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I just like the idea of Catra being an architect, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Catra helps Scorpia rebuild the Fright Zone and make it her kingdom with Perfuma and Entrapta.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 34





	Building and Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle said that Adora would enjoy cartography and I think Catra would enjoy architecture. I like the idea of them going to different planets and building cities together. Also, Catra is a very organized and hardworking person, so I think it would suit her.

“You ready, kitten?” Adora asked. Catra started off mad at the pet name but it stuck and Adora had been using it when they were alone.

“I think so.” she responded. She was leaning against the bed, checking her bag.

“Great, Glimmer is waiting.” Adora put her hand out for Catra to get up. 

As they were walking outside of the Caste of Bright Moon, Adora stopped Catra, “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Catra squeezed her hand, “I know, and as I said, I want to.” she took a breath, “I want to help Scorpia and I want to see the Fright Zone become a better place. It was our home for so long, after all.”

“Okay, I just don’t want you to feel pressured or something,” Adora said. “You don’t have to put yourself through being there to prove yourself.”

“I know.” Catra seemed to be sure of herself, “I need to do this though. Not just for Scorpia or anyone, but for myself as well.”

“I know, I know, I just- I worry. Just remember that you can come back anytime, there is no shame in that. It’s a place full of bad memories.” Adora responded.

They kept walking until they saw Glimmer teleporting materials around. Bow was handing out food while his dads looked over to the plans of a new library in the kingdom. 

“Hey, everyone!” Adora called out to them, Bow waved and Glimmer appeared next to her. 

“Hi, I am so glad you are here! There is so much to do, my goodness.” 

“Hi Glimmer, just give us a minute so I can say goodbye to Catra, okay?” Adora responded.

“Of course, so sorry Catra.”

Catra chuckled at the Queen’s panicked apology, “No problem, Sparkles. You are clearly very busy. Don’t worry, you’ll have She-Ra in just a bit.”

Adora looked distraught, “I don’t want you to go. I’ll miss you.”

Catra caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, “We’ve been together for months non-stop, aren’t you bored of me yet?” 

“No, are you bored of me?” Adora pouted.

“Of course not.” Catra held Adora’s hand. “There’s nothing I can help with here. You’re almost done and I won’t be far.” she stretched her hand out to vaguely where the Fright Zone was, “I’ll be right there.”

Adora sighed, “Okay, I’ll be with you as soon as we’re done here, I promise.”

“I know. I love you.” she kissed Adora’s cheek.

“Love you, too.” Adora responded.

She watched Adora turn into She-Ra, said goodbye to everyone, and took off with Melog. She had a long way to go to a very familiar place. 

She was riding on an old Horde vehicle through the Whispering Woods. The woods had changed after She-Ra healed the damage done by the Battle of Bright Moon and by Prime. She felt guilty about the damage _she_ had caused.

She put the vehicle on autopilot and looked through the designs for the new kingdom. Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta had been working on these for the last month and Catra loved the process of designing buildings. 

The midday sun was beaming down on the Fright Zone when she arrived. After Scorpia and Catra designed the new kingdom, Scorpia went to the Fright Zone before her to meet with Perfuma to clean out some of the wracked buildings without harming the new plants.

As she walked out of the vehicle, Scorpia pulled her into a big hug. "It is so good to see you!" 

Perfuma patted Melog and smiled at Catra.

"Hi." Catra greeted them, "It's good to see you guys too, even though I saw you like, last week."

Perfuma hugged Catra as well, they had gotten closer since Perfuma and Scorpia got together. 

"How is Plumeria?" Catra asked. 

"It's good! Most of my people have their homes back and we've been doing better." 

"Good," Catra looked around, "Where is Entrapta?"

Scorpia threw her arm on Catra's shoulder, "She was looking around for forgotten bots and scrap material. She made these great bots to help us build, I am so excited!" 

Catra smiled, "So am I, Scorpia." she looked around, "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please 💖


End file.
